nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyzad
Wyzad was a male human wizard/cleric NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Wyzad was a shaman for the Umani people and supported Queen Aziza after the death of the king. Wyzad was captured by Akembe's faction and enslaved by the Brotherhood of the Coast in the emerald mines. While enslaved Wyzad came upon an Irda artifact and attempted to use it to free himself and his fellow slaves but failed and became corrupted by an evil spirit prompting disaster. He was later freed from the artifact by some of the Royal Explorers. Wyzad later participated in the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light where he ensured a necessary ritual took place to protect the Umani, but died in the fighting. Background Wyzad was a well respected shaman among the Umani. After the death of the king he supported Queen Aziza's claim to the throne, however her cousin Akembe also laid claim to the throne. Akembe, backed by the pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast, made a number of early wins in the initial steps of the conflict, among them was the capture of Wyzad by Akembe. Enslavement Wyzad was sent to the emerald mines that the pirates operated where he toiled in the mines for some time. until he lucked upon an Irda artifact that was unearthed in the digging by his fellow slaves. Wyzad knew the danger of Irda artifacts, but also felt there was no hope of escape for himself or his fellow slaves and therefore attempted to use it. Unfortunately in his weakened state because of his captivity, Wyzad was unable to control the artifact and through it an evil spirit took over his body and through him began to summon large amounts of undead that rampaged through the mines, slaughtering slave and pirate alike. Rescue After a few days, an expedition consisting of some of the Royal Explorers (Noel Gorehammer, Fernith, Wu Xen and Jubal) tricked their way past the pirates outside the mines and entered. They did battle with a number of the undead and made their way to the controlled Wyzad. Wu quickly identified the orb as the likely source of the problem, and he and Noel worked together to destroy it while Fern and Jubal fought against the undead. With the orb destroyed the spirit was severed from Wyzad and he was in control of himself once more, but lamented that he was forever tainted. The Explorers explained that they were part of a larger force of Umani led by Tariik and that Wyzad would need to perform a ritual to keep the fae from seeping into the material plane on Socortia. Wyzad lamented that since he was tainted by the artifact he could not perform the ritual, but that his apprentice Kinnier could. Unfortunately Kinnier had been killed in fighting the pirates in Tariik's group. Wyzad began to despair but the Explorers informed them that two of their group, Fynnhanar and Jasper Conroy, could combine their magical abilities to perform the ritual. Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light The slaves from the mines and the Umani in Tariik's war party combined and marched to the Temple of Shadow and Light to rendezvous with the rest of the Royal Explorers so Fynn and Jasper could perform the ritual under Wyzad's guidance. Unfortunately when they arrived they found a large force of Akembe's Umani and pirates gathered against them to stop them from accessing the temple. Fortunately they were met by the rest of the Royal Explorers and a force of centaurs led by Atrayu. Tariik and Atrayu's forces engaged the enemy, buying enough time for Wyzad and the Royal Explorers to sneak to the Temple of Shadow and Light and perform the ritual in question. Since Wyzad could not perform the ritual, he instructed Jasper and Fynn how to do so. The ritual was performed successfully but had drawn the attention of the minotaur pirate captain Zarrilak who split off from the main force and attacked. Wyzad urged the Royal Explorers to enter the temple to find a fabled weapon that would help Queen Aziza in the war, stating that he would hold off the minotaur and his minions. Wu Xen stated that he did not wish to leave Wyzad alone to fight but Wyzad merely smiled and, cutting himself and calling upon blood magic to create magical blood constructs, replied that he would not be alone. Wyzad fought the pirates, slaying most of them before ultimately being overwhelmed and slain by Zarrilak. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs